dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Taino Force
The Taino Force is a team of Time Patrollers founded by the female Majin Taino in Toki Toki City in Age 850 during the events of Dragon Ball Xenoverse. Though they are modeled after the Ginyu Force, they are a heroic group of Time Patrollers who simply emulate the Ginyu Force's quirky sense of style mainly due to Taino's influence as she is a fan of the Ginyu Force. Biography Background The Taino Force's story begins with its founder and leader Taino, a female Majin who joined the Time Patrol sometime before or around Age 850. A fan of the Ginyu Force, the elite mercenary force of the Frieza Force and elite henchmen of the evil Galactic Emperor Frieza, Taino sought to create her own team modelled after the Ginyu Force, albeit as a positive force for good rather than evil. Taino seeks to find recruits among her fellow Time Patrollers to join her team. ''Xenoverse'' ;Taino's Search Shortly after the Future Warrior is summoned to Toki Toki City by Future Trunks' wish to Shenron in Age 850, Taino begins her search to find team members which the Future Warrior can follow by speaking to Taino as they progress through their Time Patrols (which serve as the main story). At first Taino has trouble finding people interested in joining her team (it is implied that some are put off by Taino's desire to emulate the style of the Ginyu Force). ;Formation However she does not get discouraged and continues her search. Eventually she befriends several Time Patrollers such as the Namekian Ukatz, Frieza Clansmen Iaas, the Saiyan Pima, and even a CC Robot named Thirith. Iaas was a member of the Frieza Race who enjoyed competing with the Future Warrior over their accomplishments before deciding to join Taino. Pima was a Saiyan who despite his warrior heritage was a weak fighter which caused him to become a loner though Taino accepted him despite his weakness causing him to become devoted to Taino as a result. Ukatz is a Namekian who thanks to Taino was willing to look beyond his preconceptions about members of Frieza's race and accept his new teammate Iaas. Despite his inability to perform Guldo's pose correctly, Taino recruited Thirith showing that she is willing to accept someone regardless as to whether or no they can pose correctly. However she politely refused the Time Patroller Suit Thirith had found and offered her as she preferred her cherished Battle Suit (Ginyu Force Black). ;Together We Are...The Taino Force! The team became active shortly after the defeat of Demigra by the Future Warrior, often posing together near the Team Registration building in the Time Machine Station. If the Future Warrior talks to Thirith he will give them the Time Patroller Suit he had previously offered to Taino. Taino herself became good friends with the Future Warrior even attending Elder Kai's ritual to unlock the Future Warrior's potential though like fellow Time Patrollers Mefla and Recon who also attended the ritual she eventually became bored with how long it was taking and left. Interlude The Taino Force continued to serve the Time Patrol which was forced to recruit more Patrollers to deal with an outbreak of rifts in time. Eventually Toki Toki City was accidentally destroyed by the dragon that Chronoa had created while trying to dispel rumors regarding the power of divine beings such as herself but grew larger than she expected it too. However the Taino Force and rest of the Time Patrol survived and as a result, a newer larger city named Conton City was built over the ruins while the Dragon was relocated to the skies north of the new city. Meanwhile their old friend the Future Warrior had become a legendary Time Patroller known as the Toki Toki City Hero who continued to work alongside Future Trunks to thwart the plans of the Time Breakers who remained at large after Demigra's defeat. ''Xenoverse 2'' ;Time Miniature Investigation By Age 852, Taino, Iaas, Pima, and Ukatz were assigned to investigate various the large rifts contained in Time Miniatures. Taino and Iaas where sent to do an undercover investigation of the Frieza's Spaceship rift much to Taino's joy as it would give her a chance to meet the Ginyu Force, while Iaas was more focused on their mission to learn the cause of rift even competing to see who would discover the cause with the new Future Warrior who was investigating during their free time. Pima was sent to investigate Majin Buu's house though he was not thrilled to be separated from his teammates, however he did sympathize with Good Buu's desire to alleviate his loneliness. Meanwhile Ukatz was sent to investigate Guru's House giving him the chance to visit his people's ancestral homeworld Namek and like Iaas was focused on discovering the cause. ;Rivalry with Cresso's Armored Squadron While the Taino Force is off duty in Conton City, the current Future Warrior discovers that the Taino Force has developed a rivalry with Cresso's Armored Squadron a group that emulates the style of Cooler's Armored Squadron whom Cresso is apparently a fan of. Cresso claims that his group was around long before the Taino Force though this claim is somewhat dubious as he did not appear in Xenoverse. The Future Warrior can learn various fighting pose Emotes from both teams with the Taino Force poses being those of the Ginyu Force while Cresso's Armored Squadron's poses are based on the poses of Salza, Dore, and Neiz. While the two groups are rivals it is not as serious as the rivalry between the Ginyu Force and Cooler's Armored Squadron. Ukatz is even curious about the rival team's poses and tells the Future Warrior to show him one mainly to satisfy his innate curiosity. Meanwhile Taino is trying to boost her team's notoriety among the Time Patrol and once to see Mr. Satan's pose which she is apparently quite popular at the moment hoping it can serve as inspiration to emulate the champion's successful popularity. Meanwhile the other members require the Warrior to demonstrate Taino's pose to prove they are a friend. Site Navigation Category:Factions Category:Time Patrol Category:Video Game only Characters